The Cat and The Crow
by love.demons
Summary: A Sebastian Michaelis X OC fanfiction as well as a Ciel P. X OC. Rated M for violence and adult/sexual situations. 16 yo Ciel orders Sebastian to investigate the continuous murders of male criminals in London. The demon is walking through the night when he sees the murderer. She is a beautiful half breed of a demon and a Reaper. What past do they share?...
1. Chapter 1

Come on guys! REVIEW! It helps A LOT! I want to know if the story is worth continuing or I'd be wasting my time! I appreciate those who do review but please make the effort!

* * *

-Sierra- POV

I glanced up at the moonlight. Lanterns down the road were being put out and people were retreating to their warm homes. The clicking of my boots on the cobblestone road gave me a sense of confidence. I would soon be claiming my next victim, as a demon ill eat his soul, and as a grim reaper ill reap his life.

-Sebastian-POV

Ciel has ordered me to investigate the recent deaths of numerous criminals in London. Barely any evidence has been left behind. Nothing useful, just a slip of paper with the time of death on every body. The moon tonight is lovely. My thoughts are cut short by the sound of the clicking of boots and I quickly change into a cat form, even though my normal demon form is a crow. Taking position on a nearby crate, I wait in the alley shadows...

-Sierra-POV

Taking a turn into the nearest alley I pull out my list. I can sense that my victim is nearby, I can hear his heart beat, feel his blood running through his veins. He senses me close as well. I will let him run, to challenge myself. I lean against the alley wall when I see a black cat. Cats have always been my favorite and when I go to pet him, he purrs affectionately.

-Sebastian-POV

The person with the boots happens to be a gorgeous young woman. But i could sense that she was half demon, half grim reaper. what an odd combination. but it made her truly beautiful. She has blond hair that wafts in the winter breeze. Her green eyes are like glowing emeralds, sort of cat-like. She happens to be wearing a crimson red, knee length dress. It had three layers of ruffles at the bottom and it complemented her curves nicely. Might i say her chest was of a large size as well. She was wearing a choker necklace of the same color which gave the elegant look of a slit throat. The most unique characteristic of her outfit was a detailed pocket watch, quite similar to mine, was attached at her waist. On it was an inscription that said, "S. Michaelis, my love." I was quickly distracted from my train of thought by her soft touch on my fur. I couldn't help but purr.

-Sierra-POV

My conscience quickly reminded me of my task. And I parted with the cat. Still I could sense the criminal wandering in fear, I could almost taste the bile coming up his throat. Taking out my pocket watch, I let my demon form convert my watch into my trusted weapon. This watch is no ordinary watch, it is a demon/reaper watch that combines with a demons chi when I'm in demon form or when I resonate my demon chi, it then extends to a longer, thicker chain which can slice any of my opponents if desired. The watch's rim around the circumference grows a serrated edge to which can cut through anything. Now I am ready to find my opponent. My prey.

-Sebastian-POV

I snap into reality as she gracefully walks away. I decide to watch her before I start following, she is extremely powerful and when she goes to reach for her watch, a demonic seal appears on her neck as it does mine. Now I can feel her demon form resonate with her watch, turns out to be a reaper scythe. I am very intrigued, I haven't seen a being such as this and I am curious. I am certain she is what they call "London's Night Demon." (The killers nickname) Now I decide to follow this mysterious beauty.

-Sierra-POV

I can feel the cobblestone seer with every step I take. As if acid is being dripped on the floor. All of my senses are sharp and I can feel the cat following me. That cat is no ordinary cat, but a demon in his cat form. Quite handsome i must say, being a cat demon myself. Never mind this demon, he is simply curious, I can feel it. I need to focus on my prey. I might even share with my new friend. As I walk out of the opposite end of the alley way, I see him in the middle of the courtyard. My pray is now psychotic. Fearful of me, well not me but London's Night Demon. I swing my weapon like a mace, and wrap the chain around his neck, a slight tug and his head comes off. His life spills out if front of me and I collect it in my watch. Holding his soul in my hand, I am about to take a small bite when I see the demon butler in the corner of my eye. "Care to dance with me?" he says confidently  
"My pleasure." I reply seductively.

-Sebastian-POV

Her aggressiveness is attractive. And her killing style is both unique and magnificent. She holds the mans soul, but before she takes a bite, I ask, "Care to dance with me?"  
She replies, "My pleasure." In a seductive tone that makes me quickly appear next to her and pull her close, getting ready to waltz. I will not fight with her, she can be an ally.

-Sierra-POV

"I am Sierra Kirigakure"  
"And I am Sebastian Michaelis."  
As he said that his eyes flashed a brilliant magenta that only demons have. His touch was very aggressive, but he led our dance well. I was entranced in our dance, and I'm sure he was too.  
"Are you going to eat alone, or would you mind sharing with me?" Sebastian said in the most delightful tone.  
"If you care to join, I would be enchanted."  
I flashed him a smile and he pulled me closer. Dipping me down and holding me up so I wouldn't fall, Sebastian took the soul from me and placed it in his mouth, then he kissed me. His kiss made me weak and I was even more delighted by his kiss when half of my preys soul went down my throat. I closed my eyes and he playfully licked the side of my face. He lifted me from the dip and we made eye contact... I felt dizzy, and then thought of my watch, Sebastian Michaelis! "S. Michaelis, my love."...everything went black.

-Sebastian-POV

Sierra Kirigakure was a fitting name for such a prestigious lady. I could see my name had startled her at first, because of her engraving on her watch. But I made a note to myself to look into her watch.  
"Are you going to eat alone, or would you care to share with me?" I said delightedly  
She replied,"If you would, I would be enchanted."  
I felt my romantic instincts take over, I wonder why there is such a strong attraction between us. As our dance ended, i dipped her, but still held her close. I took the soul and placed it in my mouth , after biting it in half I gave her a long, deep kiss, where I slipped the other half down her throat, and I could feel her satisfaction from our kiss. Teasing her, I pulled away, and licked the side of her face, such smooth skin. She smelled like vanilla and blackberries, for me it is like catnip to a cat. I pulled her up and as we made eye contact, she fainted while whispering "S. Michaelis, my love."

-Sierra-

I woke up in different clothes, to be exact, a black robe. The silk was extremely soft but I couldn't figure out where I was. I got up and my dress was nowhere to be found. I was wearing my underwear, thank god. I am certainly not going to sit here without any clothes, and it isn't like somebody in this place didn't undress me. I got up and began my search around this house. It was literally a work of art. The interior was so detailed, columns lined the halls and artwork was on every wall. As I was examining a painting, I felt somebody smash into me and knock me to the ground. A pain spread through my side and I soon realized this dumbass was carrying china plates and shards of porcelain stabbed into my side. I looked up at the person and noticed it was a maid with red hair and thick glasses. She had a really surprised, sorrowful look on her face telling me she felt awful. I was leaning on my hands and she was between my knees the white porcelain was starting to turn red from my blood, but it didn't show up on the black robe. My robe only covered my butt so when I fell backwards and proped myself up, my underwear was showing. I heard footsteps, the sound was hard to pick up but I could still hear. As I turned my head I heard the seductive voice I heard last night, "I see you met Mey-rin."  
I quickly turn my head and see the demon from last night. So handsome.

-Sebastian-

Wow, this girl. This...demon. Her body had fabulous curves and when I was carrying her to the Phantomhive mansion I could feel her heart beating on my chest. Quietly I laid her in my bed, turned into my cat form and fell asleep at her feet. In the morning, I decided it would be best to wash her clothes since it would be the kind thing to do. Retrieving a black robe (red, black, and all shades of blue complemented her nicely) I undressed her but decided to leave her underwear on. The robe was very short, only really covering her butt, but it added an elegant feel. I headed down stairs to begin my routine of baking pastries and trimming the hedges. I asked Mey-rin to carry the china plates down to the table on the First floor and headed out. Only a half an hour passed and I heard crashing from inside the mansion. I quickly ran inside and found Mey-rin on top of Sierra. How clumsy, how could she not see a guest? And then I was slapped in the face by the sweet aroma of Sierras blood. She looked sexy, I could barely see her black panties against the black robe, and I was so close to literally crawling up to her on the ground and licking her blood from her wounds. I had to contain my demonic urges, so instead I decided to go the more laid back seductive approach  
"I see you met Mey-rin." I said with a smirk

-Sierra-

I was embarrassed because of how I looked. Quickly I rose from my position, fixed my crooked robe and tore the shards out of my flesh. The cuts were only several inches deep, so I would heal in about 20 minutes. I needed to get back to my mansion. Danae Sarutobi is my best friend, she is also the person that puts my reaper list together. I have created a new race. There has never before been a half demon half reaper. Because of this, the reaper association doesn't want me as a reaper. Grim reapers cannot simply find the right people to reap based on their instincts, it isn't possible. Danae is the person that finds my victims. She writes my lists. I follow the lists, and when I read the name of the criminal, my tracking instincts take over and I can sense every movement my victim makes. Before I met Danae, I would steal lists of names and dates from the RA (reaper association) so I could hunt souls.  
"Follow me, Sierra. I want to help you." Sebastian demanded  
I looked at Mey-rin, who was now standing next to me. She was looking away and I could feel her jealousy. I honestly didn't feel bad. That's what she gets for stabbing me...the dumb bitch. I guess I started to personify my demon form because Mey-rin backed away and Sebastian took me away by my hand.

-Sebastian-

Sierra must have been pissed at Mey-rin because I could feel her demon form resonate. I took her hand and led her to Ciel's office. My master was sitting at his desk with his chin resting on clasped hands. I looked back at Sierra and her eyes flashed a demonic blood red. Just like mine, I flashed her a toothy smile.  
Ciel said, "pleased to meet you, my name is Ciel Phantomhive. I have heard some interesting details about yourself from my butler Sebastian. I am wondering why you don't have any clothes on though...Sebastian, explain."  
"Sierra had awoken earlier than I had expected, I didn't think to prepare any clothes for her, so I changed her into the black robe in the morning but left her underwear to her own discretion. Mey-rin stabbed her with porcelain only moments ago and I decided now was the best time to take her to you since you are not busy. My apologies my lord."

-Sierra-

Ciel's assertive manner matched the personality of Danae. It seemed funny to me. Now I could feel my wounds healing up, the skin pulling together feels like someone pouring wax on my skin. Then I realized I was standing in front of the owner of this manor without any freaking clothes on. For a boy his age, he doesn't seem bothered by it.  
"I must contact my associates. Thank you for your hospitality, but I must leave." I said  
Ciel replied, "I don't think that is for the best, we can contact your associate and you can stay here. We were investigating the deaths of criminals in London and as it turns out, you were the murderer. Although you killed them, you didn't "murder" them because that is simply your job as a reaper. But still I would like you to get to know Sebastian especially, since we can become good allies. I look forward to working with you...Sebastian, would you please get this woman some clothes..."  
"Yes, my lord."  
Sebastian led me to a different room and I could see his face suddenly blush.

-Sebastian-

I led Sierra to a large wardrobe in my room, and I felt my face blush. How embarrassing. I opened the doors and I saw Sierra's face get red as she turned away when she saw the female outfits in there. I haven't felt such a strong attraction to anybody before, well for somebody who wasn't my meal. When I had changed her into the robe, I checked all of her measurements to get properly tailored clothing. She was 5'8 tall, her hourglass figure was 40-27-38. I made other measurements but what was astonishing was that she had a bra size of 32DD. I knew I would have to be careful in which outfits i chose for her because she blushes a lot. But Sierra doesn't complain. She didn't complain about being stabbed and she didn't complain about looking so skimpy in front of Ciel. Now, which outfit...

-Sierra-

I had to turn away from the clothes because my face was bright red. I don't even think you could even call these clothes. There were skimpy French maid outfits, skimpy nurse dresses, and even tight cat suits... Sebastian smirked at my reaction and picked out a female gangster outfit. It was a black pinstriped minidress that was a little shorter than my fingertips, a pinstriped hat, thigh high boots, white wrist cuffs, and a bunny tail on the back of the dress. I felt ridiculed. But it was the most decent outfit and I absolutely hate maids outfits, I didn't complain.  
"Would you like my assistance with undressing,Sierra?" Sebastian winked  
I raised my eye brows and felt the heat return to my face...  
"I think I've got it, thank you for offering...stay here though, I might need help after all. This is so tight..."  
Sebastian turned around and I took off my robe. Rrg this minidress! It really made my boobs look big...oh no...the zipper is in the back...and I can't reach it...what should I do?!

-Sebastian-

She was taking an awfully long time to change...  
"Do you need any help..."  
"Well actually...I mean...if you wouldn't mind zippering the back...please?"  
I turned around to see one of the cutest looking helpless faces I've ever seen. Like a kitten stuck in a tree. She looked extremely sexy in that dress... I looked her up and down for a few moments, but stopped after she lowered her hair over her eyes. How adorable. I casually walked over and zipped the zipper. Her hair was pulled to the side and I could see her demon pentagram on her neck. It was so unique...next thing I know, my lips were kissing her soft neck. And then my arms were wrapped around her tiny waist. She was warm. And beautiful. Then I heard a voice in my head "Sebastian my love...I will find you...no matter how long it takes me, we will be together again. Remember my name, Sierra Kirigakure, and it will remain in your heart forever..." When I snapped back, we were in a passionate tongue kiss, both of our pentagrams were glowing, and a tear rolled down both of our cheeks. Now I remember. I found my love. I won't lose her again. We will stay together forever. And we stayed this way for a while longer.

-Sierra-

I lowered my head knowing that he was taking in the appearance of my body.  
Confidently, he walked behind me and slowly zipped up my dress. He was examining my demon pentagram on my neck when he suddenly kissed my neck. I was so shocked, but I didn't feel like moving. He had his arms around me and then I heard my voice in my head "Sebastian my love...I will find you...no matter how long it takes me, we will be together again. Remember my name, Sierra Kirigakure, and it will remain in your heart forever..." Suddenly Sebastian turned me around and we were in a passionate tongue kiss, both of our pentagrams were glowing, and a tear rolled down both of our cheeks. I wouldn't allow him to let go of me, so we stayed with each other for a long time.

-Sebastian-

Later that day I assigned her to a new room next to mine. Ciel doesn't know about our romance... He will catch on soon, my master isn't stupid. Mey-rin is so childish, she knows there is something going on because of the way we looked at each other earlier. I already knew she had a crush on me for sometime and now her jealousy is plainly shown on her face. I'm not interested in humans, they smell funny and they aren't immortal like me...she knew she had no chance. But she had hope...it disgusts me. I open my pocket watch to check the time, it is 3:30, which means I should start dinner preparations. As I enter the dining room on my way to the kitchen I smell something cooking...it isn't bad at all...I run to the kitchen just In case Bardroy had something "special" in mind. But I see Sierra teaching Mey-rin how to prepare a meal. The cooking smells great, perfectly executed for a demon to be cooking human food. Sierra notices my presence, and she walks over to show Mey-rin I'm hers by kissing me, pushing her tongue through my lips, I meet her in unison. My little kitten is very territorial. She pulls back and saliva is still connected to our tongues. She winks and I wipe the saliva away so I can help her instead of Mey-rin, who turned away in jealousy.  
"Mey-rin, the table is already set. It would be great if you could go outside and help Finnian with his yard work. Ill cook instead." Sebastian ordered  
Mey-rin sighed, "yes sebastian. I understand."  
Now we could get dinner done early so we could enjoy each others company.

-Sierra-

In the afternoon, I decided to start dinner. It wouldn't hurt to help out and I am an amazing chef. Mey-rin, the maid from earlier offered her assistance in order to apologize for getting off on a bad start. It turns out that she didn't know the first thing about cooking and I ended up giving lessons. I was saved by my little demon kitty. Sebastian walked in, and since I knew Mey-rin had a crush on Sebastian, I walked over to Sebastian, blushed and kissed him till he ran out of breath. He was now mine and Mey-rin knew it. I wasn't going to put up with any problems of that sort at all. Sebastian dealt with her with ease and I continued to cook dinner with my darling sebastian. I was careful when I bent over just because the dress was that short and tight. Although I was careful, I caught Sebastian glancing at my butt several times, how cute.

-Sebastian-

Ciel requested to eat alone with Sierra. When he said this, I turned away because my eyes were glowing. I was slapped after that because it disrespected Ciel by not replying. Ill rip him apart and share his soul with my love when the time comes. I let Sierra freshen up before dinner while I prepared Ciel. As I was seating my master, she walked in. In that instant I heard Ciel's heart beat quicken...god damn kid. Sierra was wearing a short midnight-blue dress that was completely covered in lace. It was Mey-rin's so like all of the other articles of female clothing, the bust didn't quite fit...at all... She walked over to me and I seated her in a chair at the opposite end of the table.  
"Leave us Sebastian. I have private matters to discuss...don't eavesdrop."  
I walked out hesitantly. Giving Sierra a look that basically said "your mine...not his" and I closed the doors behind me.

-Sierra-

I giggled. Sebastian is so territorial. I would never let Ciel go for me. Before he left he gave me a "you are mine" look. Ciel had Finnian and Bardroy serve the food that Sebastian and I cooked. There was a short pause while we were eating, and to cut it short Ciel said plainly, "So I hear you are getting along...quite well...with Sebastian. Mey-rin was updating me on the current situation...would you agree with what I hear?"  
I didn't really know what to say, Sebastian is my love, but Ciel is strictly business...for both of us.  
"Yes I do agree. Having said that I would like to make it clear that  
Sebastian has personal affairs with me, but when it comes to you, Ciel, our affairs are business matters."  
Ciel nodded slowly, "I don't want to be involved in your personal life. I don't need to be. But Sebastian is mine, he is to protect me at any cost. I don't care about what happens otherwise. And by the way, I set up a meeting with your affiliate and I in a week during the afternoon. You are not required to be there. In fact, why don't you and Sebastian go on a...date."  
"Hahaha! for a sixteen year old boy, you seem pretty disgusted with the idea of Sebastian being my lover!" I grinned.  
Ciel seemed flustered and his cheeks were blushing, he hasn't really been around girls I guess. Poor guy. Danae is gonna be all over this kid. She is only 15 after all.  
"Sebastian come in." Ciel demanded.  
Sebastian was here in two seconds, when he walked in, ciel slapped him, "you are late..."

-Sebastian-

I didn't eavesdrop. But I didn't completely block out their conversation. Ciel demanded an answer from Sierra regarding our relationship and she gave him the most dominant, matter-of-fact answer that Ciel couldn't take advantage of. Then I started listening to their heart beats...my master had such a quick heart that I could tell he was nervous around my woman. But Sierra, her heart beat was like a violin. This was the heart beat of such a unique being. I left the mansion to sort through my schedule. I want to be able to romance Sierra. Sexy outfits and French kisses just isn't gonna do it for me. I need something romantically wild. I want her to show me how she hunts, how dangerous she is to me, I want her to tease me...wrap me around her finger, I want to be with her for eternity...Ciel called me back in and I was slapped because I took two seconds instead of one. A red mark was on my face, I looked over at Sierra with kitten eyes, which caused her emerald green to turn a fiery red. I wanted to have fun with her...

-Sierra-

I woke up from a purring sound at the side of my bed. I rolled over to see Sebastian laying beside me. His eyes were bright red. Why was he still in his clothes. "You know, nobody else is up...we can leave for a bit, can't we?..." Sebastian whispered into my ear while running his fingers through my hair. If I didn't have any morals...  
"Well I can not deny the opportunity to have a great time, now can I Sebastian?"  
"Oh no, absolutely not. After all, I've already laid everything out. I won't let you refuse."  
He was now sitting on my legs, facing me. I am sitting up looking at his face. I lean forward as if I'm going to kiss him, when our lips brush together I stop and wait there, our eyes are half way closed and we are breathing in each others breath. Sebastian is loving being teased by me, he then starts to take control as he moves his lips down to my neck, slowly letting his hot breath warm my skin. Gently he picks me up off the bed, and jumps outside the window.

-Sebastian-

Lying in bed was too hard. I wanted Sierra. I needed to be with her now. And when I want something I get it...immediately. Turning into my cat form, I went into her room. I hopped next to her and purred. I change into my human form when she turned over. Sierra was lost in my eyes...her expression was...priceless. I could tell she wanted my love. I wasn't going to let her down. I asked her if we could spend the night together, she replies by taking advantage of my lustful nature. I take control, and jump out the moonlight-filled window with Sierra in my arms.

-Sierra-

I woke up in a daze surrounded by bed curtains in my little demon kitty's bed. I was in black lingerie, meaning bra and underwear with Sebastian's tailcoat. Sebastian's hand was on my tummy and my leg was wrapped over his body. Sebastian was so strong, and tall...and perfect...  
"We had fun, didn't we?" Sebastian teased  
I blushed and rolled on top so I sat on his hips, "you are so handsome...Sebastian..."  
His tail coat was now falling from my shoulders and Sebastian placed his hands on my hips. He grinned...a sexy grin... The way he makes me feel is so...crazy...  
"Oh Sierra...I want you...to say my name..."  
"Sebastian..." I whispered  
"You are mine, my little Sia..." Sebastian pulled me down to him and we kissed  
I pulled back and sighed into his ear, "and you are mine, Sebby."

-Sebastian-

My love and I were in a soft embrace. She had one leg wrapped around me and my hand was on her soft waist. God, she was so amazing. Last night was great. And now she looked so innocent in my tailcoat. Our eyes were locked together and I studied every detailed of her body...beautiful. I wanted to tease her...  
"We had fun, didn't we?"  
My little Sia was blushing, and she rolled on top so she was sitting on my hips. She told me I was handsome...which caused me to urge her on, "Oh Sierra...I want you...to say my name..."  
"Sebastian..." Sierra cooed  
"You are mine, my little Sia..." I pulled her lips down to mine and we kissed.  
"and you are mine, Sebby." When she said my nickname, I snickered. She was adorable, like a kitten.

-Sierra-

Today is the day Ciel meets with Danae. She is probably worried because I hadn't spoken with her since I last killed. Tonight I have to kill again. Danae is bringing my new list to me. I really want to bring Sebastian with me this time, he is so sweet and loving, we could go hunting together every once in a while since he has so much work to do. I try as hard as I can to help out with meals. I don't normally eat human food. In fact, human food tastes like...hell. I absolutely HATE it when Ciel requests I be there for dinner. Sometimes I can tell he is worried because of how little I eat. I don't want to tell him I only eat souls because he despises Sebastian for being so single minded on his soul. Ciel considers me to be of a higher rank than a guest but at the same time I help out a little with the cooking. It is like he respects me as a person rather than a servant or guest. Sebastian and I are going on a date today, we are planning a surprise ball for Ciel. My Sebby and I will have a haunting yet...elegant look about us at the ball. We will be matched as a couple in black and red. He will wear a tuxedo with tails and a red dress shirt with a red rosé in his pocket. I will be wearing a floor length black ball gown that has a red over-drape and a red corset covered in black lace. It will be strapless and ruffles line the hem and bottom of the dress. I was surprised when Sebastian came up to me with his sketches, and I thought it might be too complicated for me. But when I looked at his drawing, it certainly looked beautiful.

-Sebastian-

Ciel gave me a day off of my work. He would be meeting with my little Sia's "co-worker." I am taking Sierra on a date. We are going to go into London to walk down to the misty arbor, then we will race to the top of a mountain where I previously set up a beautiful labyrinth that she will walk through to get to her little demon kitty and his love.

-Sierra-

I saw Danae in the court yard. She muttered under her breath, "Our manor is bigger..."  
I quickly appeared behind her and said, "I heard that."  
The biggest grin appeared on her face and she gave me the biggest hug...she literally knocked all of the air out of me. She secretly slipped my list into my hand and I giggled.  
"Thank you Danae. Ciel wants to meet you, I will tell you everything about my love when I come home. I will not be attending the tea time with you...so please, give Ciel Phantomhive some mercy, Danae. I know you are gonna think he is cute and all but don't try to flaunt your shit because he is hot...oh, and he already has a fiancé, but I'm sure you will find some way to seduce him..." I laughed, smiling.  
"Whoa, I haven't seen you for a couple of weeks and the first thing you say is now now don't flaunt your shit Danae...THANKS I really appreciate that snippet of information there!" Danae's eyebrows were furrowed and she glared at me, then we both busted out laughing.

-Sebastian-

I peered out the window to see Sia with her friend Danae. They must be great friends since they act so friendly towards each other. They so comfortable. I heard Sierra tell Danae to ease up on the flirting with Ciel. Heh, he is gonna "enjoy" this visit. Everyday my Sia looked gorgeous. Today she was wearing leather scarlet pants that hugged her figure and complemented both her eyes and hair. For a shirt she wore a cream colored blouse that was underneath a red and black corset and her shoes were heeled knee high boots. Honestly, she is one of the only women that can pull off a pair of pants, and god did she look sexy. Her friend Danae dressed much more modestly, but it gave her an air of plainness and maturity, although her style added flirty accents. She happened to be wearing a floor length, lavender dress that had long purple laced sleeves. The bodice was a solid lavender color, but at the top of the bust, lace covered her skin and came up to a turtle neck. A black lace sash was wrapped around the bustier which added the perfect amount of contrast. They began walking to the garden where Ciel was waiting. Danae was around 5 inches shorter than Sierra with shoulder length dark purple hair so dark it had a black shine to it in the shade. She had purple eyes with a gray dullness to them. I could tell she was human by the way she walked. Then I heard Mey-rin's voice behind me in the doorway, "Sebastian...why are you so distant with everybody..." I turned around to see Mey-rin with a hurt look on her face. She walked away.

-Sierra-

I walked her over to the garden and Ciel was gazing at one of the blue roses, while leaning down to smell its scent with his eyes half way open. I heard Danae's breathing slow down. She was interested in him. Ciel looked handsome today, he was shorter than Sebastian and three inches taller than me. I became used to looking up at them to have a conversation or to say hello. Ciel retreated from the rose and glanced up at us both. His eyes grew wide as they first looked over Danae, and then locked with her eyes, "And who do I have the pleasure of meeting?"  
"My name is Danae Sarutobi, we had a tea time together, remember?"  
"Ah yes, now it is coming back to me. I am enchanted..." Ciel said with a sly grin.  
I didn't expect Ciel to be so outgoing and flirty but that changed when he casually walked over, wrapped his arm around her waist and the other hand cupped her chin, "you are quite...attractive..." His hair was falling over his eyes and brushed against her forehead.  
Ciel was grinning. He leaned down to her ear, "Too bad I have a fiancé..." And he pulled away from her. Danae let her hair fall to her face and then she looked up blushing with fire in her eyes, Ciel was about to get the sour bit of Danae's personality, "If you have a damn FI-AN-CÉ why would you flirt around like that?! Are you one of those boys that thinks just because they are handsome they can get anything they want? Because ill let you in on a little secret, it is going to be harder than that to get me to fall for you!"  
I laughed, "ease up Danae, after all he is 16..."  
"I don't give a damn!" She whipped around. "He can kiss my..."  
"OK OK now now now don't say such crude things!..." I covered her mouth.  
Ciel chuckled, "I was only joking...but still, I like a challenge..." He snapped back into that dreamy state which only caused Danae to really get pissed off. Before I got involved in anything, I casually turned around and walked out of the garden.

-Sebastian-

Sierra was walking down the hallway when I wrapped my arms around Her from behind and seductively whispered, "Hello little kitten-chan."  
She smiled and put her hand on the side of my face, "Oh Sebby, you are so fussy..."  
Her hand was warm and I could feel the heat from her body envelope mine.  
"Shall we leave? I have all of the work done for today, thanks to your help."  
I spun her around so she was facing me and I gave her a kiss on the neck, it made her giggle.  
"Sebastian stop it...I will get impatient with you..." She threatened me with her love and I enjoyed every bit.  
"I have our day planned, but I think I might want to just skip to the end...I know you would like that," I teased.  
"Come on Sebby, we are wasting our time. I want to spend all day with you my love..."  
"Ok my kitten-chan, I will not keep you waiting."  
And we were out the door faster than eyes could perceive...

-Sierra-

Sebastian had blind folded me and let me to a salty smelling place with a wondrous breeze. Of course I knew it was the arbor, but I couldn't help but smile at how silly Sebastian was being. He whipped off the blindfold and tied it around my wrist, which he grabbed and then reached for the other. Forcefully, Sebby pulled me close and I melted into his arms as he kissed me gently. "I love you...kitten-chan..." Sebastian whispered onto my neck. It turned me on, I wanted more of him. He kissed me, running his tongue along my lips and then slipping his tongue in my mouth. This was so...so passionate...I can't think...Sebby...  
Sebastian pulled back so I could breathe. A little drip of our saliva was on the corner of his mouth. As he was reaching to wipe it off with his tailcoat pocket square, I stopped his hand. On my toes I placed my hand on his face and licked it from his soft face. It made him shiver down his spine, I could tell he wanted me then and there. I pulled myself against him and, resisting the urge to give him anymore affection, we walked down town until it became dark.

-Sebastian-

I pulled off Sierra's blind fold and drew her closer by her wrists. When I kissed her I made sure I did it gently to tantalize her. I pulled back and buried my lips against her neck, "I love you...kitten-chan..." I could feel her ambition for my love, so I quickly stole another kiss. But this one much more passionate. Then I pushed my tongue into her mouth she just melted into my arms and I reluctantly pulled myself back for air. Feeling a little bit of drool on the side of my mouth, I went to wipe it off, but instead, Sierra licked it off of my face causing my hormones to catch ablaze. She had to resist temptation, so she latched onto me and we strolled through town. When it was getting dim, I placed her blindfold back on and guided her to the labyrinth.

-Sierra-

Sebastian led me to this place I couldn't quite put my finger on. It smelled of cherry blossoms and wild lilies, almost like a large meadow. Then Sebastian ripped off my clothes...?! "I want you to wear something different, if I may change you..." I could tell he was smiling. I felt that I was wearing a short dress with a shawl and flat boots. Sebby let my hair flow in the wind and he picked me up. "Sierra, I love you so much, tonight is going to be entertainment for us both. Your task is to walk through this maze I have made...blindfolded...and on a tightrope. If you make a wrong turn a bell will chime twice. And if you fall off, you must start again. When you reach the center, I will be there with a special gift and the best night you could ever imagine."  
Sebby picked me up with ease and placed my feet on a rope. "Sebby, I will see you shortly."  
"And when you do, we will relish the rest of the night..."  
I heard him run off and jump along the hedges...it was my turn now and I could feel the rope heat up, I couldn't stay in the same place for long or else the rope would catch fire, so I ran.

-Sebastian-

I placed myself at the top of the hedge right in the middle of the labyrinth. Our perfect night has now commenced. The middle of the labyrinth is a giant chess board, which I am now setting up as a ball room dance floor. The moonlight stemmed to reflect off of the marble, generated an eerie glow. A table stood at the far edge of the marble, adorned with roses of all shades. Looking around I felt as if this was the perfect place to be with Sierra. The most romantic, worn looking place to be with another demon.

-Sierra-  
I could feel the heat behind my heels as I raced against the quick spreading flames. I could smell the strong odor of kerosene lined along the rope, Sebastian must've used it to make me speed up. The blindfold was irritating, but I wanted to impress Sebastian. I didn't quite know my way around the labyrinth but I was following the direction the kerosene was directing me in. Making three quick turns to the right, I heard my Sebby's voice, "You can't resist me...can you?"  
I came to the column at the end of the rope, unable to stop myself from crashing into him, I pounced off 25 feet high in the air. I suddenly felt someone else's touch on my body. Ripping the blindfold off, I fell and landed, kneeling on the marble floor. Lifting my face I saw a demon, specifically Claude Faustus. Sebastian appeared next to me and lifted me off the ground.  
I was intolerant of this conniving bastard, "Claude, I haven't had the misfortune of seeing such an intolerable piece of scum lately. To what do I owe the sorrow?" I asked in Sebastian's arms.  
He looked at Sebastian and then at me, "I have been informed by Hannah that Sierra and Sebastian are lovers...again." Claude snickered, "Disgusting. Sierra is the most unique being in any realm and you have once again poisoned her pure allurement. You should be embarrassed by your actions. To claim such perfection to yourself. It makes me lose my appetite for any soul. Even Ciel's."  
Sebastian did not say one word. He didn't make any facial expression. He didn't even blink. I was intimidated by his lack of emotion, but yet, it was enthralling to witness Sebastian in such a state of mind. Sebastian turned away from Claude and walked into the labyrinth with me in his arms...

-Sebastian-

Our one night together. Our one night alone. The one night I decide to make her mine. Claude ruins it. Claude ruins our night alone. Claude ruins our night together...Now I will ruin him. I will ruin what he lives for. My contempt. He will never soil anything, again. I will rip his soul from his distasteful body. I will share his soul with my love.

-Sierra-

We arrived at the manor garden within moments. "Sebby. I have a proposition for you..." I was so nervous. His eyes were so bright with fury I thought he was going to lose his control and rip me apart like an unwanted piece of filth. Sebastian eyes suddenly looked down to my face. At first it was an unaware, threatening look, but his expression changed to a more gentle, proud gaze. He put me on my feet and stood tall.  
"What is your proposition, Sierra?" The impatience was clearly displayed on his face. Slowly taking out my red, bow-tied scroll, I looked him right into his eyes showing him I wasn't weak.  
"I want you to...I would like it if you spent tonight hunting with me...I mean if it doesn't interfere...and if you don't want to it is ok..." I shook my head, "n-nevermind...it was out of place to ask...I'm sorry Sebastian." I am never going to cry in front of Sebastian. The only person that hasn't had problems with me was Danae. Before I met Danae, I lived thousands of years by myself. I had never really thought about it before, but now that I realize how lonely and...empty...my life has been for so long...it brings tears to my eyes now that I've found Sebastian, but the only thing I can give him are more problems. There was nothing I could do but turn away as a salty blood red tear traced down my scarlet cheeks. The moonlight reflected off of my stream of tears. I will not make a sound. Why won't my tears stop. Completely turning away from Sebastian completely, I pressed the list against his chest and he took it. I took two steps. Then I ran. Not a human run, but much much faster. With each stride I took, I broke down a little more inside. Feeling the pain well up was like taking a sword and just stabbing myself in the heart. I can't look back now. I need time to collect myself. Making a scene, I'm the opposite of what Claude had said. I'm worthless. I'm barren. I stopped. I find myself in the place where I had first seen Sebastian, looking at the cobblestone, a glint on my dress catches my eye. It is my pocket watch. An inscription on the front read, "S. Michaelis, My Love..."

-Sebastian-

"Sebby. I have a proposition for you..."  
Stopping, I placed Sierra back on her feet. My impatience was building. I wanted to rip something apart. I wanted to rip Claude apart. I asked her what it was. She took out a piece of parchment that was wrapped with a blood red bow. On her face was a clear representation of how nervous she was, and her words only confirmed her indecisiveness.  
"I want you to...I would like it if you spent tonight hunting with me...I mean if it doesn't interfere...and if you don't want to it is ok..." She shook her head, "n-nevermind...it was out of place to ask...I'm sorry Sebastian." I didn't answer her. I couldn't answer her. If I spoke, I would...I would say yes. Why was I afraid to say yes...She turned her face to the side, but the moonlight reflected off of her tears only making the red streaks more visible. I had hurt her. Sierra did not make a sound, I couldn't hear her breathe. She shoved the rolled up parchment into my chest as she faced away from me. Taking it from her hand seemed to set her off. I blinked and she was already jumping over the manor gates. I want to go after her. I need to pursue her. I need Sierra. I jammed the parchment in my pocket. My body started to kick in. All I could think was about how I hurt Sierra. How I left her without a reply in front of me. How I felt about her. How profound my love was for her. And to think I could even reject her unknowingly. I want to feel her hair in my fingers, feel her soft skin on mine. More importantly, I want to mark Sierra as mine. Now I don't care what Claude says. I don't care about what Hannah or Ciel or Mey-rin say. I was panicking. Running everywhere. To the labyrinth, then searching the arbor, next the main streets downtown. But I knew where she would be. I knew all along. Walking through the opening of the alleyway I could see her standing there. Holding her pocket watch and looking at the silver moon. Taking in her beauty I could barely make out anything else around her. "I have found you my Kitten-chan..."

-Sierra-

Spinning around I see Sebastian stumble out of the dark alleyway. I am so ashamed. I want to hug him but my legs just will not move forward.  
"I...Sebastian I'm.."  
"Shh, don't say anything..." Sebastian pulls me tightly against his chest, "I am sorry. Sierra, I was so angry with myself for not having the ability to rip Claude to bits I didn't have enough sense to say anything without losing control of my behavior. I couldn't say anything to you. I can now. You don't realize how much I depend on the feelings I have for you. Being able to wake you up in the morning or dance with you or...or laugh with you gives me such great...joy. It gives me joy. YOU give me happiness, something I haven't felt before. My feelings for you penetrate every thought or idea I can acquire." Sebastian pulled back, grasped my shoulders tightly, and pierced my eyes with his, "I need you in my life. I couldn't function if I had known I messed up and you left me. I couldn't imagine a world without your smile or your personality. My being depends on yours. I know you and I are dedicated to each other. I want to make you mine, for good."  
Sebastian dug out his his pocket watch and clicked it open. Instead of a normal clock face appearing, another compartment opened, inside was a ring.  
"Wear this. Always. Never take it off. It won't come off of your finger unless you take it off yourself. Even if all of your fingers were gone, it will become a part of you. This is my ring. Every demon has a ring that was forged in their name, even you have one. Each stone is different for every demon and each represents that demons personality. If we exchange rings, we will always be with one another, no matter what happens we will always find a way to each other. Except this...please. I want to be able to be with you...for all of eternity."  
The ring was made of a black, demonic metal. The stone looked like a bloody rose, but the ruby gave the perfect offset to the black. It was enclosed in a cage that opened and clasped shut, the cages design was of Sebastian's pentagram on his left hand. Sebastian gently took my hand in his and slipped the ring on my ring finger. The ruby flashed a deep blue and then I felt it burning Sebastian's pentagram onto my finger and into the palm of my hand. Sebastian took my pocket watch from my other hand and opened it the same way he did his. Inside there was a ring of my own. It's jewel was Alexandrite, which is bluish/green in the day and turns red/purple in the night. It had the same style as Sebastian's, the gem was in the shape of a rose, and a black metal cage forming an outline of my pentagram enclosed the gem.  
Sebastian smiled when he saw the extremely rare gem in my ring, "You really are unique, Sierra..." His sweet remark made me smile. I put it on his ring finger, it also burned my pentagram into his palm and finger. We were together now. Forever. No matter what happens...  
"I love you..." Sebastian whispered into my ear while I was clutching to his chest.

-Sebastian-

I felt all of my feelings pour out. I had exposed myself completely. Leaving myself vulnerable. And I loved it...we were now together for all eternity. My little Sia is mine forever. A tear fell from my face and onto the cobblestone, "I love you..."  
Sierra clutched to my chest. I was happy. Her hair was soft against my lips as I kissed her head. "Don't you ever leave me again. Can you wait one night before you go hunting? I want to...I want to just relax with you..." I didn't want to hunt now, I wasn't ready for any more excitement.  
"I-I can't wait one more night...I am already weak..." Sierra's voice was muffled against my body. Her breath felt extremely hot. We walked through the alley. Into the darkness. That is where we belong, in the dark. We prefer the dark. Black. Endless. She hunted down her victim with me by her side. We shared the soul. I love her...I won't return to the manor until sunrise. Tonight is our night to celebrate our conjoined love. I will romance her.

-Ciel-

"I swear I am going to murder Sierra. It is already nine o'clock...do you think something happened?..." A worried expression was on Danae's face and I could tell she was getting anxious.  
"Don't worry, they are fine. It is too late for a lady your age to be traveling by carriage. Why don't you stay here for the night?"  
"Wait wait wait...THEM? Who is THEM?"  
"My demon butler and your Demon friend are lovers...I thought you knew. They are on a date at this very moment..."  
We were talking in my library. The smell of books calmed me, I hadn't been here for a long time. I knew it would be pointless if she left, not getting the chance to speak with Sierra. Danae was very...interesting. I enjoyed her fiery glares and outbursts of rage. Actually, it was reassuring to know that every normal girl wasn't like Elizabeth...I didn't care for Elizabeth too much. She was too bubbly. When she broke my family ring I thought, how predictable. Elizabeth broke my ring. Do I honestly have to marry this...this disgrace?  
"What are you staring at?" Danae muttered and shook her head.  
"I am simply judging your appearance. Your hair is pretty, but your eyes have an angry tint to them. Your cheeks are cute, but your lips are thin. Your teeth are white, but your mouth is foul." I snickered, "you are pretty cute."  
"Don't say such things. You have a fiancé for crying out loud." She blushed  
"I am not particularly fond of my fiancé. She is too dim for me...but you...you aren't anything close to dim, are you?"  
She wasn't really the type that would flirt with somebody as...outgoing as me. Ha. She likes the shy ones!  
"So...Danae, you gonna take up that offer of mine..."  
All of a sudden, she decided to give me a little of my own medicine,"Oh yeah. You know I will. How could I refuse a night with something so...so luscious..."  
She got up and strutted behind my chair. Putting her hands on my shoulders, she slid her palms down my chest.


	2. Chapter 2

REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS! I am a review addict LOL! Please review guys! I know it can be tedious (not really) but it is important for you to tell me how I can improve the aspects of my fanfic!

* * *

Ciel: (touching up from last chapter)

We were talking in my library on the third floor. The smell of books calmed me, I hadn't been here for a long time. I knew it would be pointless if she left, not getting the chance to speak with Sierra. Danae was very...interesting. I enjoyed her fiery glares and outbursts of rage. Actually, it was reassuring to know that every normal girl wasn't like Elizabeth...I didn't care for Elizabeth too much. She was too bubbly. When she broke my family ring I thought, how predictable. Elizabeth broke my ring. Do I honestly have to marry this...this disgrace?  
"What are you staring at?" Danae muttered and shook her head.  
"I am simply judging your appearance. Your hair is pretty, but your eyes have an angry tint to them. Your cheeks are cute, but your lips are thin. Your teeth are white, but your mouth is foul." I snickered, "you are pretty cute."  
"Don't say such things. You have a fiancé for crying out loud." She blushed  
"I am not particularly fond of my fiancé. She is too dim for me...but you...you aren't anything close to dim, are you?"  
She wasn't really the type that would flirt with somebody as...outgoing as me. Ha. She likes the shy ones!  
"So...Danae, you gonna take up that offer of mine..."  
All of a sudden, she decided to give me a little of my own medicine,"Oh yeah. You know I will. How could I refuse a night with something so...so luscious..."  
She got up and strutted behind my chair. Putting her hands on my shoulders, she slid her palms down my chest, "you were saying something... Right Ciel?"  
Then Mey-rin, Bard, and Finny fall through the doorway after they practically rammed the door down.  
They all looked up at an annoyed Ciel and in unison they said, "our apologies, lord Ciel."  
They were eavesdropping...what would I do with out Sebastian?

Danae:

I jumped at the three servants that crashed in through the door. My face turned red and I hid my face with my hair as I looked at the floor. They were eavesdropping on us...oh my god what was I thinking...  
Ciel was annoyed at the fact we didn't go any further...I would've if I didn't have any self restraint.  
The young lord said, "do you have any business with me, or is this just another matter of mine you decided to stick your noses in?"  
Mey-rin pushed her glasses up and wrinkled her forehead, Finny's face turned red and he suppressed the urge to giggle, but Bardroy was the leader of the idiot parade,"Well you see lord Ciel we happened to be casually strolling through the corridors when suddenly we thought that you might need some assistance with entertainment for the guest...instead of knocking, we decided to listen to see if you did, in fact, need our assistance. We leaned against the door. Mey-rin placed her arm on the door handle and upon doing so, we happened to crash right into the room. No harm intended sire."  
Wow. Even though Bardroy looked like an idiot, he sure knew his way around bs-ing his way out of trouble.  
Ciel frowned and shook his head,"If this is the truth, then would you make your way out of my library, up to the servants headquarters on the floor above so that you can get ready for bed. Danae is staying overnight so why don't you put Danae's room next to Sierra's. thank you and you are dismissed."  
Thankful to be snapped back into reality, I quietly thanked the servants for their intrusion in my head as they left. Ciel on the other hand, was disappointed. I really need to make a note to myself not to get involved with promised men.  
Ciel stood from his chair and faced me, still having my head tilted forwards, I could only see his boots.  
"Danae," he grabbed my chin,"I am sorry to say that we shouldn't continue with tonight's actions. As you said, I do have a fiancé and it would be unprincipled if we were to carry on..."  
His lips were so close to mine as he said this. I knew his plan wasn't to push me away, but to pull me right into a snare. I must admit it was quite enticing.  
Putting my hands on his chest I looked deep into his eyes with the most innocent facade,"And you my lord, as lustful and addictive as you might seem to be..." I put my hands on his chest,"You are one arrogant son of a bitch."  
His eyes were gleaming with amusement and he smiled like a wolf,"I honestly don't think I could've said it better myself."  
Ciel pulled away and opened the large door to see me out on my way to the guest room.  
Pointing down the hall Ciel said,"Sierra's room is the last one one down the hallway next to a room that is labeled Sebastian, your room is on the opposite side of the hallway two doors down from Sierra's. how would you like to have breakfast with me at around 8:30?"  
"That would be great, thank you for having me."  
"Not at all a problem. Good night, Danae."  
Ciel watched me walk into the guest room. Then he closed himself in his study.

Sebastian:

My eyes shot open as I felt the absence of Sierra. The tree I was laying in was extremely high from the ground and its leaves were smooth. I leapt down from the branch. My tailcoat floated and my hair waved as I was falling for several seconds. Landing on the ground was effortless, and the ring pointed me in the direction of my lover. I set off, and within 15 seconds I reached a giant hot water spring. Sierra's clothes were soaked, lying out on a rock. Then I spotted her. Right in the middle of this spring, was the most radiant being in all of time. Her hair were reflecting the suns bright rays while laying against her back. She had her underwear on based on the fact that they went hanging with her other clothes. I too had begun to take my clothes off when I felt a breeze blow around me, and felt her hands making their way up my shirt and feeling my chest. Water dripped down her arms and onto my skin. Suddenly, she picked me up and threw me into the hot steaming pool without warning. My lover dove in after me. Sierra had thrown me a good 20 feet in distance and about 14 feet high in the air. I laughed hysterically after she reached my location.u She splashed me in the face and I knew she wanted a competition. MY lover. Not Claude's. nor anybody else's. Hehehe she was all mine. I scooped her up as I forgot about her playfulness.  
"What's the deal Sebby?" Sierra giggled.  
"I have you ALL to myself from now on! Little kitten-chan..." I held her like a prized possession and circled around in the water,"How does that sound? We will be together for all of eternity. You and me."  
Kitten-chan giggled,"I Love that thought. Sebby, we need to plan the ball today. I will work on our appearance. Would you mind writing the invitations? I will post them all over town and deliver the personal invitations to the manors after I am done with the tailoring. If we plan on the event being in two weeks we need to make people aware today."  
She had so much work ethic it was unbelievable,"Absolutely my love. In fact, I have already written the invitations, they just need delivering. I could choose the dishes and delicacies we would be serving so we could start making them a day before."  
A grin appeared on Sierra's face and her voice became quite seductive,"Well Sebby, you know, I need to get your measurements...all of your measurements. And I'm pretty sure you could help me with that, don't you agree?"  
She turned me on,"Oh yes, I could most certainly help you...does that mean I could get all of your measurements? Because I don't think it'd be fair if you were the only one having fun..."  
I dropped her legs and pulled her body against mine. The droplets of water were the only things that separated our two bodies. Then I leaned my lips close to her ear and whispered,"You are mine after all...Kitten-chan."

* * *

Ok! So how did you like it? An improvements needed? What would like to see more of or less of? What should be in the next chapters? Any plot ideas? I'm sure many of you guys are creative! Post your review below!


	3. Chapter 3

Come on guys! I need some encouragement or some type of review! How do I know if my story is good if only one person gives a review?! Give me some advice! It really helps to know if you are the right track or not...and don't be all haughty taughty, you can state your opinion in a nice way :D ENJOY!

* * *

Sierra:

I had two mannequins in front of me. Working in the tea parlor was the perfect place to create the outfits without Ciel knowing. The window cast a bright light on the two figures. I took all of the measurements I needed...and a little unnecessary measurements... Now all I had to do was start Sebby's designs. His black tailcoat is bordered with black lace and the pocket had a red outline. Creeping up the two tails are red cherry blossoms. His buttoned shirt is black lace over black silk and his vest is a sheer velvet crimson red. I made a bow tie of red silk cover with black lace. Instead of him wearing his traditional white gloves, he will wear red gloves. My ball gown would match his in unison. I made mine fairly easily since I didn't have to keep checking up on my own measurements in the book. The material for the draping of my dress is red and has a net like feel to it. It is extremely thin so I had to add 10 layers so that the dress wasn't see through, and then I sewed the crinolette to make the gown puff out. The corset was the only difficult task to make since the boning had to be seemed inside. It was a red silk with lace cherry blossoms that wrapped up the corset on lace branches. Black lace bordered the corset and the bottom of the dress which slightly trailed behind two inches or so. The dress matched the flowered lace design and it looked quite elegant. I would be wearing long black gloves. Together, we would represent a field of dying flowers splotched with blood. The ball is a masquerade, so I had also made masks to go along with our outfits. Both masks were completely identical, only the coloring switched. Instead of a traditional mask, I created a mask that seemed as if it was made out of thin, gnarled branches. The vines would crawl outwards at the temples and cheek bones. Cherry blossoms would adorn the mask in several places as if they were growing on the branches. This would match the design on the clothing. For Sebastian's mask to contrast with his dark suit, his branches/vines were the red color of my dress and his cherry blossoms would be a black lace. For my mask to contrast with my dress, the branches would be black, and the cherry blossoms would be a red lace.  
I slowly backed away and looked at my finished work, it was absolutely amazing. Now I needed to find Sebastian and help him with the hors d'oeuvres. I went to open the door and then I began thinking to myself, I haven't seen Danae yet...ill ask Ciel if she stayed here. It is only 8 o'clock so it wouldn't hurt if I told Bardroy and Mey-rin to started breakfast. Jumping on the staircase railing, I ran to the servants floor and woke everybody up,"GET THE HELL OUT YOU LAZY BUMS! CIEL HAS COMPANY AND YA NEED TO START THE COOKING FOR HIM CUZ IM NOT GONNA PUT UP WITH THIS BULLSHIT!," there was no answer,"I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE, CUZ I DIDN'T HEAR ANY SMASHING PLATES OR SMELL ANY BREAKFAST SO YOU BETTER HURRY THE HELL UP IF YOU WANT TO KEEP YOUR JOB!"  
Still no answer. At this point, they wouldn't be there. I don't even hear breathing...in fact..I can't hear them anywhere on the property...  
Glancing over the balcony inside, I leapt over and landed kneeling. The only sound I heard was in the kitchen. And the only thing I could feel was Sebastian's presence pulling me into his strong aura. I floated into the kitchen and noticed a very handsome Sebby concentrating on a book of appetizers and writing down notes. He could feel my presence from a mile away, and he smiled.  
"Would you care for some help? I have time to spare, I have finished sewing our outfits."  
"They turned out fabulous, I imagine?"  
"Nothing but."  
I walked over and glanced at the book he was looking at. Inside it had recipes for baguettes, bruschetta, fondue, Rillettes, Pâté, Tapenade, Gougeres, and miniature sandwiches. I looked at Sebastian,"Sebby, tell me something. When is your birthday?"  
He glanced up at me and laughed,"My demon birthday or my human birthday? There are two you know?"  
I playfully rolled my eyes,"the one most important to you."  
"Hmm that would be my demon birthday about 900 years ago around the time of September 14th. Why do you ask?"  
"Ok then, September 14th? And I ask because I want to do something for you."  
"I'm hungry."  
"Bite me."  
"What?"  
"Bite. Me."  
"What the hell?"  
"I'll bite you."  
"Sia. Why do you want me to bite you."  
I sat on his lap putting my legs on either side of his hips,"I have the teeth of a shinigami and of a demon, which makes me look like a vampire...I wonder if I would be able draw blood from your neck Sebby...but I want you to bite me."  
"It must be hard for you to resist me with the ring, am I correct?"  
I tilted his head to the side revealing his perfect neck,"Se-bas-chan...please..."  
"I love it when you say my name..."  
In the blink of an eye he turned my head to the side and bit my neck causing blood to escape onto his lips. His eyes turned red.

Sebastian:

She sat on me, putting her chest on mine and her legs were on either side of mine.  
"...I want you to bite me"  
Her touch was so rough but soft and her voice was poison to my hormones.  
"It must be hard for you to resist me with the ring, am I correct?"  
She tilted my head to the side and begged me with my name. She knows just how to get me to do anything she wants...it is so..so sexy.  
"I love it when you say my name..."  
As fast as a demon can move, I turned her head and bit down on her soft neck. Her blood was so ravishing...I needed to pull away because this couldn't happen every time we saw each other. It wasn't the gentleman thing to do.  
Very quickly I got her off of my lap and stood up. Looking into her ocean green eyes, I could see the disappointment.  
"Sebastian...where did everyone go?"  
"Ciel took Danae out for breakfast...I'm afraid Ciel has taken quite a liking to Danae which won't turn out so well for his relationship with Elizabeth...they would get into quite the predicament."  
She didn't look to pleased...she was contemplating the situation when she brushed it aside and changed the subject,"Shout for me when you have picked out all of the delicacies, in my opinion, we should make several plates of at least 100 recipies since all of downtown London will be here. Nothing big really, I could make them three days ahead to make sure that we have enough time. When people start arriving, we will have Bardroy stand at the door making sure the townsfolk have the proper attire, Finnie will help people out of the carriages...I'm sure Mey-rin wouldn't mind staying inside to help with security and to get the chance to dance..."  
"It sounds like a good idea. I will shout to you as you wish. I think you should talk to Ciel when he comes home, you know...about the fiancé situation. I have a feeling it would be taken into consideration if he heard it from Danae's friend...instead of his butler."  
"Hmmm ill make sure the words...sink in. Just so he gets the memo."  
She turned and walked out. Ciel should be scared, messing around with Danae was a dangerous thing to do, not only would he need to worry about Elizabeth, he would need to worry about Sierra...

Sierra:

I swear that son of a bitch...my eyes kept flashing red, they must've looked like blinking light because Tanaka looked at me funny when I walked past.  
I could see why she would like Ciel, Danae is a 17 yr. old girl that likes to...get around. Ciel is pretty attractive, intelligent, respected, and straightforward. Most guys with these attributes are either already taken, or they are about to be. Ciel is taken. Nobody is going to change that. Even if Ciel falls for Danae, he can't break it off with Elizabeth because that would be burn many many bridges. If he hasn't been able to realize this so far, then I'm going to have to put some sense into him somehow. And I think I know how...

Ciel:

A nice fancy diner sat on the shore of the English Channel. The sky was cloudy, the English flag was wavering in the wind, and I could taste my intentions on my tongue. I had fooled around with girls before (without Liza knowing of course) but those girls were completely ignorant. You take a girl out someplace nice, buy her some jewelry, and you have an open invitation into bed with her. Elizabeth was one of those girls, although I have and would never use her like that. I don't really have any respect for Elizabeth though. She resembles the stereotypical bimbo a bit too much.  
Danae on the other hand is more down to earth, I know she isn't going to let me pull a stunt like I did yesterday. Her shame is shown in her eyes and on her cheeks. Her dress is very intricately put together. It is a very light, short pink dress with bows and lace in all places making it look like a piece of art...or rather a scattered, shredded, lovely dress. The waitress looked familiar...she had gray hair with a purple maid outfit. She glanced over at our table a little too much, which gave me the feeling that we should take our leave soon.  
"Earl Ciel, did you enjoy the Cannoli and blueberry scones? I found that the scones were quite scrumptious. Then tea was fresh as well."  
"Yes everything was fine, next time ill let Sebastian cook for us. He is one hell of a cook."  
She looked away at the quickly moving channel. Her eyes grew wide and she returned her glance back to her barely touched teacup.  
"Is there something bothering you today Danae? Are you uncomfortable?"  
"No I am quite alright," lie. "Thank you for taking me somewhere, I am really enjoying myself," lie "the channel is quite pleasant." Lie.  
By the way she looked at the water, I have a feeling that she is scared of swimming or she can't swim.  
"There is one thing missing from this arrangement. It is troublesome and I feel as though it is of my accountability."  
"What is that my lord?" She had a helpless, concerned look on her face.  
"There is the absence of a most cheerful smile upon your lips. Would you care to join me in a walk by the channel?"  
The wide eyed look returned to her face as she once again looked out of the window, then she turned back with the most cheerful facade on her face,"that would be absolutely lovely."  
We stood from our chairs and strolled out the door while the three stooges paid the tab. I led Danae over to the very edge of the seawall,"are you scared Danae? Are you frightened by the sight of water? I can see through your facade."  
She was startled by the question. Quickly she looked up at my face,"yes. I am terrified."

Danae:

He caught me completely off guard. Then when I finally answered him, he looked straight forward with a blank look of contemplation. Next thing I knew, I was falling over the edge of the 30 ft seawall. When I looked up through teary eyes, I saw Ciel with a disgusted smirk on his face. He pushed me over. Then I felt it. The icy channel paralyzed me. It hit my head first since I was plummeting upside down. As I said, I am terrified of water. The waves seemed to engulf me, and the current pulled my entire body another 15 feet underwater. My dress had restrained my legs, so even if I could find the energy from the freezing waters to fight, I wouldn't be able to move. The extra weight caused me to sink at an even faster pace. Now I was 25 ft under the surface in a matter of 10 seconds. This was not my ideal way to die. Drowning wasn't my favorite thing in the world. I opened my eyes. I felt hopeless and weak. I saw my shoes, and the back of my dress was dancing at my ankles. Sunlight outlined the waves. Disorientation took over my mind. My body was growing cold at an incredibly fast pace. At this rate, I would only need to wait 10 seconds before I die.  
Now it has been 35 seconds. My lungs cannot withstand the lack of oxygen and my eyes slide shut.  
For a second I thought I felt something grab my arm, but my skin was too cold to be sure.

Sierra:

"HOLY SHIT!...IM GOING TO MURDER YOU CIEL PHANTOMHIVE!"  
I spotted Ciel and Danae walking along the seawall. The tension in her steps told me she was scared of the channel. She didn't trust her situation. Then he did it. Ciel pushed her over. I was so shocked...so pissed. I froze for a few seconds. Finally getting a grip on my movements, I dove into the cold water. My cold surroundings didn't phase me, my target was set on saving Danae and that's all that mattered. She was being pulled deeper at a rapid pace, one that would be difficult for any human to keep up with. Reaching her body, I instinctively grasped her arm.  
She was freezing.  
I threw her onto the dock after breaking the surface. She was out cold. The wind put her in a very bad situation. I jumped onto the high seawall with Danae in my arms, and began to sprint.  
At my current speed, I would make it to the mansion in two minutes and thirty one seconds. Precisely.

Ciel:

Looking around I found the absence of Danae. Where in hell did she go? Then I heard the screaming of my name and a few foul words in the voice of Sierra. Turning towards her, she jumped into the water and only moments later rushed out with Danae in her arms.  
Then reality hit me. I threw her in there. I threw Danae in the water. I was completely unaware of my actions before...what the hell happened to me...  
Running over to the carriage I hopped into the coach man's seat and started making my way to the mansion immediately. It would take me about 20 minutes.

Sierra:

I kicked the door in with so much force, an indentation of my foot made itself a home in the wood.  
Sebastian was standing, waiting with his kitchen utensil weapons.  
"What in hell? What the hell happened to you?"  
Ignoring Sebastian's words, I threw Danae in a bathtub which quickly filled with hot water. Slowly I shut the curtain and my body instantly slumped against the wall. My eyes were glowering as I thought of Ciel. The ticking of my watch became louder as my demon side slowly seeped out. My ring was red hot. I didn't notice how soaking wet I was until my body became so hot, steam lifted from the fabric. Foot steps could be heard outside the door, Sebastian's foot steps. I could smell Ciel's contract on him and my self control vanished. Throwing open the door, the handle made a hole in the wall. There was Sebastian Michaelis in the hallway, I pushed him hard against the wall and took out my pocket watch. The chain was sharp now, I brought it to his neck. His eyes peered into mine, I didn't see fear or anger. I saw confusion and worry.  
I spat out my words,"your master screwed with the wrong demon."  
I almost felt bad. I made it sound like it was almost Sebastian's fault. But I was too distracted to care.  
"This is why I don't make myself a servant. It's disgusting."  
He was hurt by my words.  
"Why do you love me then, if I am so disgusting?"  
My eyes filled with guilt. Sebastian pushed my hands from his neck and I dropped my weapon. He pulled me into a hug. His hand caressed my hair and I became weak. Honestly, I didn't think Danae was going to make it. I was still furious. Nothing could stop me from punishing that brat.  
"What happened?..."  
I told him what I knew...what I saw...Sebastian looked at me knowledgeably, he knew I wanted to kill Ciel.  
"You know I can't let you kill him..."  
"I wasn't planning on killing him..."  
"You can't hurt him, Sierra."  
We were standing outside the door of the bathroom. I wasn't going to listen to him. I walked in the bathroom when I heard the rippling of water. My eyes were wide open and I heard Danae's voice trying to make out my name. I kneeled next to the tub, to see Danae trying to make her way out of the water...a failed attempt.  
"Hey Danae...you scared the hell out of me...Don't do that again."  
She chuckled. I pulled her out and gave Sebastian a look that said get the hell away.  
He obliged.  
...

* * *

Ok! So how did you like it? An improvements needed? What would like to see more of or less of? What should be in the next chapters? Any plot ideas? I'm sure many of you guys are creative! Post your review below!


End file.
